First Name Basis
by Muffin Ruler
Summary: Well...just something I thought of because I didn't see many RoyxRiza parings...so since you already know the paring...read please! Oneshot


Yay! I'm back!

Sorry, I have been dead for the past half-year, but I was reborn!

Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and all its wonderful-ness-ness-ness… boo hoo…

Also this is my first attempt at a One-shot, so bear with me…

Fluffy fluffiness!

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk, staring outside the window near her. It was a rainy day outside, but that wasn't on her mind; it was a certain person she worked for. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The way his eyes always held that mysterious look and how he could be serious and goofy at the same time. She started to laugh from her memory of when he said he would make all women wear short skirts when he became 'Head-Honcho' ((A/N I can't remember what the military term is.))

She continued to stair off into the clouds. On days like this, she was truly comfortable. And since everyone supposedly left for the night, she became more relaxed. She let her hair down from her tight, bun-like hairstyle and laid her head down on the windowsill. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the man she loved.

Roy Mustang walked the halls of the main building. Everyone supposedly left, so he had the building to himself. He was supposed to finish some paperwork, but no one ad to know that he took a break. 

' Hawkeye would probably have my head if she found me not doing my work,' he thought, chuckling at the thought of her yelling at him.

'But, I have to admit, she is cute when she's mad.'

He rounded a corner and saw Black Hayata sitting there wagging his tail cutely.

"Wait…if you're here…then that means…" he shuddered at the fact Hawkeye was probably still there. He walked towards Hawkeyes office and expected to see her glaring at him for not doing his work. But what he saw was her sleeping figure.

"Phew…glad she's asleep." He said as he walked towards her.

"Whoever knew poker-face Hawkeye sleeps." He said grinning at his own joke.

"Colonel Mustang…" He heard her mumble.

'Me?' He thought surprised.

"Wait…I…lov-" He didn't hear the rest because Black Hayata barked and woke her up.

She sat up and stretched, not noticing Mustang yet. "That was a nice dream Black Hayata, why did you wake me?" She asked turning to smile at him. After she said that she noticed Mustang standing there, grinning. She stood and saluted while blushing red.

"Umm…Sir, how l-long were you h-here?" She asked very flustered.

"Whoever knew the infamous, poker-faced Hawkeye could smile." He said smirking.

"Well…I uhh…was tired…" She said looking away.

"Seems like it. Mind telling me what you were dreaming about that included me?"

"…Y-You heard that?" She said, becoming slightly scared at how he would react.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I heard my name being called so it must involve me."

"Well…ummm…it was nothing." She said trying to change back to her normal, poker-faced self. "What is more important is why aren't you doing your work?"

"Don't change the subject, finish what you were about to say. 'Colonel Mustang, I-?"

"It was nothing!" Hawkeye was becoming aggravated.

Mustang lent down closer to her face. He then went to her ear and whispered into it, "Sure it wasn't?"

She had a strange urge to kiss him, but part of her told her not to.

((**Her other side** Her))

'**He's a womanizer, he'll just break your heart!'**

'But…I have a feeling he might not.'

'**Listen to me! Don't do it!'**

She won this fight. She brushed her lips over his and quickly pulled away and left. She felt like scum doing that to him when he obviously didn't like her.

Mustang stood there shocked. Had the cold-hearted Hawkeye just kiss him? And why did she just leave? So many questions took over his brain. But one stood out more then all of those. 'Does this mean she likes me?'

He rushed after her and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around so she faced him.

"Look, Sir, I'm sorr-" She was cut off by Mustangs lips on hers.

She stood there shocked, but soon melted into it and kissed him back.

Black Hayata's barking and a giant, thunder sound scared them a little and they broke apart.

Hawkeye looks down at the ground. Guess it became very interesting.

"So how long?" Mustang asked to break the silence.

"How long what?" She asked still looking at the ground.

"Have you been holding that in?"

"For a long time…" She then covered her mouth quickly; She didn't mean to say that aloud. "Sorry Sir…"

He griped her chin and made her look at him.

"You will no longer call me sir…" He said sternly.

She looked confused. "Then what should I call you?"

"Right now we're on a first name bases." He said capturing her lips again. "And that's an order."

She nodded her head while smiling.

"So I guess this means we're going out…Oh crap what's Hughes gonna say about this? He might do another lecture and bring his daughter into this again. And the there's Armstrong…Oh man, I can just see it now-"

"Roy?" Hawkeye said letting it roll off her tongue.

He stared down at her in his arms, already getting used to hearing her say his name. "Yes Riza?"

"Will you be quiet and kiss me already?" She said grinning.

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he took her lips again. This time, there was no Black Hayata, nor the thunder to interrupt them.

The end! 

Personally, I wrote this because when I try and read a romantic FMA fanfic, the pairing is always RoyxEd. It's not that I'm not a yaoi fan, I just wanted to make a RoyxRiza one cause I don't see many parings like that.

Well…how'd ya like it? Flames are fine I don't care, just review please.

Also I will try to get right on my other stories, just wanted to take a break from the bigger ones.

XxF1R3 AlchamistxX(Was originally Kit-Pudding, but has been changed)


End file.
